The Odds Were Never in Their Favour
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Set before and after Clove's death. Clove rememebers her time before the games and how she feels about Cato. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins :)


The odds were never in their favour:

Clove stared into the crackling fire, the fire light shining in her dark brown eyes. She was twirling a knife in her hand, paying the sharp object no mind. It had been a few days since Marvel had dyed and now all that stood in the way of her, no, their victory was that boy from District Eleven, The Girl on Fire and LoverBoy. Clove placed her knife down, pulling on the long black jacket that she wore, the nights had slowly become colder and ever since their camp had been blown up, the only thing they had to keep warm were the clothes on their back. Cato's soft snores could be heard from behind her, a beautiful lullaby in her mind, but she couldn't think like that, she had promised she wouldn't. Slowly, she pulled at the thin silver chain around her throat, pulling it out from under the collar of her top she found herself staring at the silver ring, it's diamond winking up at her. Cato had given it to her when they were back at District Two, with the promise of his undying love, but those promises had been long forgotten. When she had been Reaped she had prayed he wouldn't Volunteer, only though, because she could not kill him if it had come down to it. The two of them had agreed that their feelings for each other would never exist, as soon as they stepped foot into the arena. Yet Clove would find herself stealing glances, his tall and beautiful figure poised to fight at any moment, her lips curling slightly each time he lost his temper, but she would never say anything. She was glad they were the only two left out of their 'pack', the rules had changed, they could go home together, start a family they always wanted, she closed her eyes for a fleeting moment, trying to imagine what their lives would be like, as she always did. But she couldn't. The image of a blond girl, sexy and lush, smiling coyly as she wrapped her arms around Cato, making him fall for her as quickly as a tree would after been cut down. She could see it in his eyes, the memory of Clove and how he felt about her slowly seeping from his mind as Glimmer began to fill his heart. The way she had slept beside him, how Cato wrapped his arms around her, he had once done this with Clove, but that seemed so long ago. He no longer felt for her. She found herself tightening her grip on the chain around her throat, ignoring the pain as it dug deep into the back of her throat. She could feel the tears begin to fall but didn't stop them. It was not as if Cato would see. He had grieved Glimmer's death, the way Clove had imagined he would grieve hers but Clove already knew, it was useless to hope. She cried silently though, she didn't want the world to know she was weak.

"Clove?" The voice was his, a gruff rumble, yet to her it was the sweetest sound. She hurriedly brushed the tears from her face and stuffed the chain back down her top so he wouldn't see it. She quickly picked up the knife, her nails digging into the dirt as she did so.

"What is it, Cato?" She snapped. She hadn't meant to but all the anger she felt, she felt towards him, in her mind he was to blame for her feeling like this. The tall boy raised his brows before sitting beside her, too close for Clove to take, but she held down the sorrow, the anger, the pain that bubbled inside her. She could smell him, the scent of trees and blood, but she couldn't tell him, so she kept quite, ignoring it all she could. Heat radiated off him and she was slowly wonder how he kept so warm, blaming it on the muscle that he seemed so proud of.

"Go and sleep, I'll keep watch." Clove glared ay him, her dark eyes like slits. Although fatigue was taking over and she felt weak from hunger she did not plan to take his advice. More than happy to keep watch, as she had only done an hour of her shift, she tightened her grip on the handle of the knife.

"No, I'm fine. Finish your rest, I'll wake you in two hours." It was clear by Clove's tone of voice that she hasn't willing to give up, that she was happy were she was. Cato sighed, running a hand through his hair. They had argued over silly things before, he could still remember her, hands on her hips when he told her he loved her, she had not believed him. Now she sat beside him, her hair a mess, dirt covering her clothes. Black circles under her dark eyes. She had become noticeably thinner, her cheeks seeming hollow now.

"Clove, you're exhausted sleep." He knew demands would get him nowhere but he had to try. She wasn't going to let him win though, he knew that much about her. She sat up, back straight, pulling her coat further more around her.

"No, I'm fine, what do you care anyway?" Clove froze. She hadn't meant to say that, call him out like that. A deep blush settled on her cheeks as she turned away from him. Cato appeared puzzled, he didn't understand what she had meant, or why she wouldn't look at him.

"Clove, of course I'm going to care. It's all going to be over soon, I love you." She turned to look at him, he had said it. Spoke the words she had been dying to here in days. Her eyes weld with tears once again, he didn't mean it. He was just humouring her.

"Don't, don't say it. I know the truth. You forgot about me, you love her. Or loved. You feel nothing for me." She was going to tell him now that he wasn't going to fool her any longer, she was smarter and stronger than he could ever imagine, she was going to get them out of here and live her life without him. No more games, not anymore.

"How can you say that? After everything, don't you get it? Now we can go home together we don't have to fear it anymore. We can go home, be together, like we planned." Clove turned her head away from him once again as she began to stand, she lifted the chain above her head, handing it to him. He looked up at the chain and back to Clove.

"Take it, I know it doesn't mean anything now." The whisper was so soft he could barely hear it and yet he reached out a hand, allowing her to drop the chain into his open palm. She slowly began to walk away, curling up under a near by tree.

"Wake me in three hours, I'll finish my watch." She yawned, huddling in a ball to keep warm. Cato waited till he heard Clove's soft breathing before he stood, taking his jacket off and placing it around her, adding extra warmth. Then, with out her knowing he placed the silver chain into the pocket of her jacket. He had given it to her as a promise that he was hers and she was his. A promise he never planned to go back on. He leaned down, kissing cheek softly before turning back to the fire.

She had called out for him, begging him to come saver her but he was too late. How could he be too late? She needed him and he wasn't there. His sweet Clove, why her? He had begged her to stay with him but she couldn't. Even though she tried. He had ran off in the direction of the man who killed her. No, boy he corrected himself. They were all children here, they never stood a chance.


End file.
